


Day 10: Doggy Style

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [10]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Dressingroom Sex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Alex, photoshoot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex end up having sex in the dressing room after a photo shoot.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 16





	Day 10: Doggy Style

They're doing a photo shoot for the keep a breast campaign and to be honest the last hour or so has just been Jack and Alex fucking about in front of the camera. They're having fun though and the photographer has been in hysterics on more than one occasion.

Jack's bent over in front of the camera pulling what has to be the most stereotypical white girl selfie pose Alex has ever seen. It's hilarious but also mildly horrifying. Mostly to lighten the mood but also because Jack's ass is a gift from God, Alex walks up behind him and presses his crotch to his ass. He leans back a little and holds his arms up like he's in a terrible porno. Jack's very obviously trying hard not to smirk as he glances towards him, face hidden by his hair. The photographer is still chuckling to herself about it ten shots later when she announces they're done.

They head back to the dressing room to get into their own clothes and there's a note from Zack and Rian saying they've gone off to explore since they're done for the day.

There's the distinct click of the door locking and Alex turns to find Jack leant against it, watching him with dark eyes. "You're such a fucking tease." Alex smirks at him. "And you're such a fucking white girl."Alex responds.

Jack completely ignores the insult, closing the gap between then with one long stride and connecting their lips in a hot and needy kiss. Clearly Alex had more of an effect than he'd realised. He's pressing Alex up against the back of the couch as they continue to kiss and Alex can feel his boner. "Lex, do me." He whispers against his lips.

Alex blinks in surprise, yes they fuck all the time but they're always careful about it, always make sure to be discreet. This was neither of those things, but that's probably what made the idea so damn hot.

"Now?" Alex asks, just to confirm they were really about to do this. Jack nods eagerly and Alex crashes their lips back together before leading Jack around and pulling him down onto the couch. "Have you got anything?" He mumbles. This was going to be a bit more difficult if they didn't. Jack blushes but nods.

He gets up and grabs his jacket from where he hung it before the shoot and pulls a bottle of lube from the inner pocket. Alex can't help but laugh. "Did you plan this?" Jack's blush deepens but he shakes his head.  
"A good boy scout is always prepared." If Alex wasn't half hard right now he'd interrogate him further. Instead, he grabs at the back of Jack's neck and pulls him back in for a kiss.

Clothes are quickly removed and they're soon lying skin pressed to skin in a tangle of limbs. Alex is on top, squeezing at Jack's asscheeks as the taller lad moans approvingly. The couch is not nearly big enough for the pair really but they've made do with a lot worse.

Alex takes the lube from Jack and pulls back to coat his erection. Jack uses the opportunity to switch positions so he's on all fours. Alex barks out a laugh. Of course, that's how Jack would want to do this. Alex isn't complaining though, he loves Jack's ass and this way he gets the perfect view as he fucks it.

He grips tight on Jack's hips as he pushes in and Jack gives a low moan. He loves the initial stretch and fullness. He also loves it rough, so when Alex begins to jackhammer into him, using his grip on his hips to pull him back into an even harder impact, Jack is in no way complaining.

Alex is pretty fucking positive that someone has to have heard them with the amount of noise they're making but he also really couldn't care less in that moment. He feels so damn good with Jack tight around him and as he continues to pound in deeper and deeper he can't imagine anything feeling better.

He releases his grip on Jack's hip in favour of taking a hold of his leaking dick and knotting a hand in his hair. He tugs at it a little as he begins to work his shaft in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. Jack moans like a whore despite being adamant he doesn't have a hair-pulling kink and it doesn't take long after that before they're both releasing and collapsing into a sweaty pile on the couch.

Alex has just about got his breathing under control when a very loud, angry knock sounds at the door. "Get your asses out here now." Jack cringes at their manager's tone. They're definitely in trouble. They quickly dress and make sure they both look presentable before opening the door to face the music. "You two have some serious explaining to do."


End file.
